


The Ghost Boy

by Luescris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Disney, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Lucasfilms, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, now thats it ahgdf, oops i was wrong, uhh i guess thats it for tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luescris/pseuds/Luescris
Summary: Luke has been hearing whispers of a strange Rebel named Ezra Bridger throughout his life. Even before he had met Obi-Wan and became a Jedi Master. Leia had even mentioned to him once that she had met the boy, and confirmed he was about as strange as one could be. All he really wanted to know was who this kid was, and why he was so important.
Kudos: 21





	The Ghost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! :D I hope you all enjoy this story!! This is my first time writing a fan fiction about Star Wars, I was just recently turned into a fan thanks to the masterpiece that is Star Wars Rebels XDD If you all have any criticism regarding the interactions of the characters please let me know! I want to be as accurate as possible!! I've gotta re-watch the movies, it's been a while. XP

Luke Skywalker sat at the table in the dining area of the small dome he called home, tinkering away with some spare droid parts to simply pass time. He rarely had any spare time, and when he did have it his Uncle would usually have him assigned to some other project. Not that the boy minded all that much; he had grown up working and had enjoyed every moment of it. Some tasks were more difficult than others, but that was just the way of things. He didn’t ever complain and he wouldn’t start now. So he fiddled with the different screws and small wires to his heart’s content for a good hour or so, until his Uncle came strolling in with a box in his arms with his Aunt following closely behind, seeming engaged in a conversation.

“.. And I believe those rebels are causing more harm than good,” Owen grumbled, walking to a counter and setting the box down. “They’re needlessly putting their own lives, and other lives in danger. If I were them I’d stay out of the way and let the Empire be.”

Aunt Beru crossed her arms with an air of amusement about her as she smirked slightly. “And that is exactly why you aren’t part of the rebels. They can’t stay out of the way, it’s not in their nature.” 

Her husband gave a small grunt, then he turned to Luke, who was still hunched over the small contraption with focus all over the structures of his face. “Are you done with that microchip yet, boy?”

“Almost Uncle.” Luke replied curtly, though the tiny screwdriver he was using slipped and his finger grazed a corner. It didn’t bleed, but he cursed under his breath and sucked on the injury anyway. “Just trying to get this last screw out. It’s all bent out of shape.” He turned himself to his Uncle finally with a curious glint in his eyes. “Is there more news about those people fighting with the Empire?”

“There is always news about them,” Owen sat himself across from Luke, holding out his hand to take the microchip, to which Luke handed over quickly. “The Empire seems to be having more and more trouble keeping them at bay almost every day. Which I’m not complaining about, but I’m also not okay with it either. Apparently, there’s a certain cell that they’re after. Called them criminals and put a bounty on their heads.” He gave a huff of a laugh, finally getting the screw out and handing the part back to Luke. “Next thing we know, the Imperials’ll want to start some bigger war and have young boys like you drafted into it. I don’t want you goin’ anywhere, as long as you’re living under my house and not of age. The universe is a dangerous place for people like you.”

“Oh I’m sure Luke can handle himself,” Beru said as she sat to Luke's right, and gave his sand-colored hair a ruffle, to which he pouted at and moved his head away, briefly wondering why they were talking about him as if he weren’t sitting right there. “He’s proven himself more than capable of that many times. I’m also certain that the Empire won’t do something that drastic. Worst case scenario, they’ll-”

Suddenly, the radio sitting at the edge of the table turned on, and all three heads turned with surprise as a voice drifted through the speakers.

“We have been called criminals, but we are not,” The voice said. It sounded young, male, and Luke heard a bit of something like sorrow in his voice as it continued. “We are rebels, fighting for the people. Fighting for  _ you. _ I-I’m not that old, but I remember a time when things were better on Lothal. Maybe not great, but never like this.”

_ Where’s Lothal?? _ Luke briefly wondered.

“I’m shutting that thing off,” Owen suddenly grumbled darkly, rising from his chair.  
  
“N-no _don’t_ ,” Luke suddenly found himself saying. It was rare for him to talk like that to his Uncle, but his voice was filled with desperation, and something inside him told him to stand his ground. So when the man gave him a look, the boy mumbled, “Please.”  
  
There was a moment where the two stared at each other, and seeming to give in, Owen sat with a defeated sigh, crossing his arms. Beru placed a gentle hand on his shoulder almost knowingly as Luke turned back to the radio.  
  
“See what the Empire has done to your lives. To your _freedom._ ” The voice continued, now sounding angrier. “It’s only gonna get worse, unless we stand up and fight _back_. It won’t be easy--there will be loss and sacrifice. But we can’t back down just because we’re afraid. That’s when we need to stand the tallest. That’s what my parents taught me. That’s what my new family helped me remember.”  


Luke looked over at his aunt and uncle.

“Stand up together. Because that’s when we’re strongest--as  _ one. _ ”   
  
The radio shut off into static.

There was an oddly heavy silence in the room even after the static had shut off. None of them knew what to do or say other than stare at the machine, then at each other. Then Owen stood up and made his way to the box he had set down, grabbing something out of it and walking out of the room without a word.

Worried, Luke turned to his aunt. “Is.. He okay?”

Beru gave him a small upturn of her lips in response, though it seemed sad. “He’ll be fine. He just.. Doesn’t want to feel something again is all. That message was very inspiring, and might have helped a lot of different people.”   
  
Luke shifted in his chair nervously. “What is he trying not to feel?”    
  
“... Hope.” Was her sad reply.

There was another long moment of silence. Then Beru stood and motioned for Luke to stand with her, the smile returning to her face. “Come on. We have a few more things to do before dinner.”

The boy stood to follow her, though he looked back at the radio, still trying to process the words that were spoken through the speaker. 

He wondered briefly if the message had reached anyone else in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> May the Force be with you. uwu  
> (Also I apologize for the terrible ending I couldn't think of anything better. ;;^;;)


End file.
